Jade Moonbeam
Jade Moonbeam is a 11-year-old Chinese girl created by cleverruby17. Appearance If you cannot see, I shall describe Jade for you. Even though you could just look at the picture in the infobox. Jade has brown eyes and dark brown hair that looks black. She's pretty tall, has rosy cheeks, and is Chinese. I COMPLETELY DID NOT MESS UP ON THAT DRAWING I MADE AT ALL, BY THE WAY!!!! And in case you're wondering where the wings are, I didn't include them. I tried to make another drawing where she had wings, but then I messed up horribly on the wings. And then I wrote: BEHOLD THE NONEXISTENT BEAUTY OF JADE'S WINGS! WHICH I TOTALLY DIDN'T MESS UP ON AT ALL! Then I crumpled it up and threw it into the trash. Anyway! That is all irrelevant! What are you doing? Nothing. Really? Wait, you put that picture of me?! And why is that box containing all of my PERSONAL INFO?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Everything. What are you doing? Well, I'm making your wikia page. Why don't you go and chat with Cleverbot some more so I can finish? I can describe myself! *reads page at speed of light* Give me that. Please? Mike's all yours. Okay, so this is Jade, who is going to describe herself, NOT RUBY. My wings are brown. The edges are silver and they have streaks of gold and jade green. It's not flashy. But they work and that's what's important. Or what's SUPPOSED to be important. Do you know what people are like these days?! Personality I'll admit that I have a temper. And that I'm not great at interacting with people. Or saying reassuring things. And sometimes I'm not great at saying anything. And I can seem shy. But I guess when you get to know me, I'm kinda....LOUD and impulsive and I like to state my opinion. And I can be sarcastic. And Jade is smart. That's what everyone says. I'm not sure if it's true. Of course it is! Oh, and I have a good memory. Well, I used to have a REALLY good memory. Now I forgot some things. Relationships Adolph Moonbeam: My father. It's not my fault he has the same name as Hitler. They are not the same person. Adolph means 'noble wolf.' My dad apparently has some royal blood on his side of the family from some obscure long-ago ruler in Mongolia. Or Manchuria. I'm distantly related to that obscure ruler. He's not in the rp. Camden Breezefield: The elder son of Chase and Luna! I shall call him 'Your Highness!' Yeah! Sure! Not. How would Ruby say this? 'Jade openly defied Camden when he told her to stay and cover for them.' Sounds like Ruby. Plus, apparently he is going to have a crush on Lumina. Why anyone would have a crush on a crazy, power-hungry spoiled brat that is Lumina, I don't know. WHAT?! You weren't supposed to see that! *erases Jade's memory* NO ONE'S OC SAW THAT! *blinks* Where was I? Oh yeah, Camden. He has impenetrable wings. Which seems pretty nice. Or at least it did until he got hit by a fireball in the gut or something. Impenetrable wings would still be nice, though. Minus the fireball. Grace Skyburst: My cousin! Grace is pretty nice. Even though she fights with my mom. A lot. But then my mom fights with like, EVERYONE. And I have no idea how Grace got blue eyes. I thought Chinese people were supposed to have brown eyes. Do any of my relatives have brown eyes? I'm not sure. Anyway. Apparently there might be some conflict between us. Says Ruby. I'm not sure why. And you will never know..... Get out. Now. Levi Breezefield: Levi. The human encyclopedia. The genius. Technically, I guess he would be a prince. Because his parents are Chase and Luna. Oh yeah, I'm going to start bowing down and calling him 'Your Highness.' Definitely going to happen. He's MY age. And Jade has a crush on him. I'm pretty sure I would know if I had a crush on him. And I'm pretty sure I don't. Well, don't worry, you will. How is that supposed to make me NOT worry?! It's just that I don't believe in 'love at first sight' so you don't have a crush on him right away. Don't you realize you're starting to? You'll never get me to admit it. MOVING ON!!!!! Robin Daysong: Daysong was my mom's maiden name. Robin is my mom. So Mom is kinda hot-tempered. Actually, so is Dad. No wonder I have a temper! She argues with Grace. And everyone that is family. Other What is this? '*shrugs* You did go to eat so I took advantage. ' >:( 'What? ' This page will remain unchanged unless it needs to be changed. P.S. GRYFFIN YOU MAY ABSOLUTELY NOT LET LEVI READ THIS PAGE AND ALLOW HIM TO REMEMBER IT. Category:Female Category:New Characters